


I gave her a flower

by SirSirWolficus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (you can see her in the last 15 minutes! i dont remember which one is her but shes there!), Angst, Brief Original Character, DOESNT COME UP AS THE FIRST ANYMORE BECAUSE I EDITED IT BUT IT WAS STILL THE FIRST, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FIRST FIC AFTER THE MOVIE RELEASED!! HELL YEAH, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Repressed Memories, Tom and Maddie are Sonic's parents now sorry I don't make the rules, did i make the oc based on some old lady in the theatre, my ego is as fragile as sonic’s let me have this, no betas we die like men, old lady i dont know who you are but youre in my fanfic now so enjoy, saw the sonic movie yesterday.... bro so fuckin good, though im not sure what else you expect from me at this point, who was there with her friends and family saying she was a background actor?, yeah no this isn't going to be a very fun fic, yes my town got it early, yes yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSirWolficus/pseuds/SirSirWolficus
Summary: "I didn't think anything bad would happen," He said, voice choked and breaking. "I really didn't."
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 57
Kudos: 655





	I gave her a flower

**Author's Note:**

> i cried so much at the sonic movie like jesus, ugh that was amazing. spoilers obviously so if you dont want spoilers, like, dont read?? obviously??
> 
> first sonic fanfic so uhh don't judge it too harshly aight

"Please, please, _please_!! It's _Keanu_!"

Sonic hopped up and down, hands on the couch arm, puppy-dog eyes on max and lower lip pouting out, ears flat against his head. As Tom grunted, the jumping stopped, replaced with a lowered head and pleading eyes. Tom glanced at Maddie for any sort of help, but she just watched the scene unfold with a smirk. "He _did_ win."

"Yeah, I won!" Sonic yelled, pulling himself off the floor, stomach balancing his body precariously as he leaned into Tom's space. The older man rolled his eyes and grunted. "I won, fair and square, so I get to pick!"

"You absolutely did _not_ win fair!" He retorted, pointing his finger straight at Sonic's muzzle. "You did that- that thing where you go super-speed and move everything in, like, half a second!"

"You didn't say I couldn't," Sonic smirked at him.

"You didn't say he couldn't."

"It was _implied_! Tom yelled, throwing his hands up in the air before huffing and leaning heavily into the back cushions of the couch. "Can we _please_ watch something _other_ than 'Speed' for movie night?"

"But it's _Keanu_!" Sonic whined, "And it's my choice!"

"You brought this on yourself, honey. You shouldn't've challenged him to thumb wrestling."

"How was I supposed to know he'd be so good!" The fight was quickly leaving his body as he succumbed to the fate of having to rewatch Speed for the fourth movie-night in a row.

"You _did_ teach me, if anything, you brought on your own demise!" Sonic sweetly said, rolling fully onto the couch and nuzzling his way against Tom's side, soft fur cushioning the ends of sharp quills. Tom let out one last groan as he lifted his hand to scratch behind Sonic's ear, earning himself a pleased animalistic rumble from the hedgehog's chest. Maddie sat on Tom's other side, arm reaching over her husband's shoulders and resting. She flicked through the Netflix screens briefly before finding the movie on 'Watch Again'.

"Next time I pick, though," Tom mumbled into the quietened living room as the opening scene began to roll. A small smile worked it's way onto Sonic's face as they eagerly watched, knowing that the usual movie commentary would begin soon. Laying his head on Tom's chest, his chest felt tight as the first line was said and Tom opened his mouth to make the first comment.

* * *

"Alright, kid, come on," Tom whispered to Sonic, gently shaking his shoulder. The hedgehog just gave a mumbled noise and shifted in Tom's hold, half-asleep, trying to continue the cuddle. Tom just gave a chuckle as he rubbed the kid's shoulder more insistently, "You gotta sleep in your own bed, not on the couch."

At that, Sonic blinked awake, incessant energy coming back as consciousness came upon him. He sat up, ready to whine about it 'not being that late' when Maddie's yawn interrupted him. "I didn't miss a lot of Keanu, did I?"

"Just the bit at the end, don't worry." Sonic rubbed at his eyes as Maddie stood from the couch, scuffing Sonic's head fur as she passed him. Tom waited for Sonic to move off of his chest before getting up to follow suit as well. "You're gonna want all your energy if you're gonna go help Mrs. Bates with the community garden."

 _That_ got his attention. Sonic zoomed into the living room doorway before stopping suddenly and turning around to give an excited "Nighty-o, donut and pretzel!" The two humans were left in the empty room with only the far-away sound of the attic door shutting. Maddie smiled brightly at Tom, pecking his cheek as she went to follow Sonic's eager example.

It had been a month since the whole incident with Robotnik and Sonic coming inexplicably into their lives. Since the hedgehog didn't have anywhere else to go, and the two humans had grown increasingly fond of the blue boy, a simple moving of objects from a dark, very dank cave to their previously-unused attic was the most logical next step. The hedgehog definitely did not disagree, if the tear-filled hugs were anything to go on.

The town of Green Hills was surprisingly accepting of the blue devil, though he did amaze a good handful of the citizens during the final confrontation with the mad scientist. Though his presence is kept hidden from large crowds, most of the adult members of the community like asking Sonic for help just as much as receiving Tom's. Not that either of them were complaining.

Tom rubbed his hands down his face as Maddie began climbing the stairs to the second level. "I can't tell if I feel like a two-time pet-owner or a very tired father."

"I'd say both are accurate," Maddie said, tying her hair up before going to bed. "Though he has kept you busy."

"Don't you mean, kept _us_ busy?" Tom said, holding her from behind and leaning his chin in the crook of her shoulder and neck. She chuckled.

"I know what I said."

"Ha-ha." Tom mumbled, the weight of the day causing him to lean heavily against his wife's back. She pat his shoulder, walking towards the master bathroom with a hefty man trudging directly behind her, arms firmly wrapped around her waist.

"I wonder when his birthday is," She mused.

"His birthday?" Tom said, lifting his head and freeing Maddie. She nodded.

"I mean, I figure he's staying with us indefinitely. I think we should ask him so we're, you know, love, ready. Find out what kind of cake is his favourite."

"See if he knows what a cake even is."

"Give the kid more credit, he knew what a car was."

"But not a bucket list."

"It's more of a shot in the dark of what knowledge he holds and, honestly, I'm perfectly fine with that."

"I'll ask in the morning, how's that, hun?"

"Perfect," She smiled, kissing him gently before grabbing her toothbrush and running it under the tap.

* * *

"When's your birthday?"

Sonic paused fork midway to his mouth, a plate of half-eaten scrambled eggs sitting in front of him. Tom sat in front of him, Sonic's morning rambles with only three words. His fork tapped against the plate as he set it down, Sonic staring down at his own lifted utensil with a now-closed mouth and a deeply-concentrated expression. Despite the look not being the one of usual Sonic confusion, Tom still figured that the kid was making that face because he wasn't sure what exactly Tom was talking about. Sonic's fork clanked against the porcelain plate as he dropped it limply to the plate, eyes becoming lidded.

"A birthday is-"

"I know what a birthday is." Sonic interrupted, voice low and quiet. That set off an uneasy feeling in Tom's gut as he opened his mouth to continue. However, running wasn't the only thing Sonic was fast at. "I've had birthdays."

The tone was tense, and the phrasing vague enough to kickstart a parental type of worry within the man. "Well, when is it?"

Sonic stays quiet at that, glaring down at the eggs on his plate. Tom leaned forward, eyebrows knitting together in worry. "Sonic?"

At the persistence, small flecks of blue electricity flicker from between his quills before he shook his head, ridding himself of the accumulating power and shoving his chair back and hopping down onto the floor. "I should get going if I don't wanna make Mrs. Bates waiting."

"Kid-"

"I'll see ya soon, donut-lord!" Sonic said, waving over his shoulder as he got ready to run.

"Hold on for one-"

A gust of wind was the only thing left in Sonic's place as Tom sighed, leaning heavily against the back of his chair. Grabbing his uniform's hat, he quickly ate the rest of his brunch and grabbed his car keys. He'd have to corner the kid later and figure out what had made him so upset. Typically if you gave him even the slightest push, the hedgehog would start talking about what's bothering him -- it was one of the first things Tom learned about him, what with the information dumping Sonic did on their first adventure together. As much as Tom appreciated some quiet from the hedgehog now and again, he never wanted it to be because of the kid feeling bad. He and Maddie always assumed his consistent chattering was due to the fact that he had no one to talk to or spend time with for a decade or so (the 'or so' part specified by Sonic himself when they asked how long he had been on Earth).

Usually, Sonic would have a pouty expression if he ever felt any kind of negative emotion. Tom had never seen such an... intense expression on the hedgehog. Outside of Robotnik's final encounter, that is.

Tom unlocked his police car and climbed inside, bumping the radio volume up.

* * *

Mrs. Bates was old, had arthritis in her joints and a cataract in her left eye, and loved gardening more than life itself. Not to mention a very devoted Christian, though no matter how hard she tried Sonic just couldn't fully grasp the human concept of religion. She was kind to the kids of the town, and she always made the blue blur a killer mug of tea whenever he visited. "What's this one?" He asked, legs swinging from the bench he and the woman sat on. She hummed as she took a sip from her own mug.

"Chai, love." She answered, smiling down at Sonic. "I put in a touch of milk, just for you."

"You utterly spoil me, madam," Sonic said, his voice exaggerated yet still communicating the appreciation he has. He stared down into the tinted milky liquid in his borrowed mug, the faint swirling of it briefly enrapturing him. The morning wind was faint but still ruffled his quills slightly, and he watched as some kids ran across the street to try and make it to school on time. Mrs. Bates sat beside him quietly, no poking or prodding, just letting him mumble to himself. She almost reminded him of...

"Would you like to begin, or would you like to talk about what's upsetting you?"

Sonic just laughed, chugging some of the tea before swinging his legs with more vigour. "You want me to do something with the garden instead of Tom, right? Because of my charming good looks, perhaps?"

Mrs. Bates laughed in that specific way Sonic had learned all old people laughed when a kid they liked said something mildly amusing. "You could say that. I just needed the little blue devil to help take care of the plants. A little garden judging committee is coming through in a few days, and I want to make sure everyone sees just how beautiful Green Hills can be."

"Hmm, pride contest?" Sonic hummed, poking Mrs. Bates gently in the side with his elbow. "I don't think you'll have all that much competition, you take care of that community garden better than anyone."

"I just figured you may enjoy it, love, and learn about some new things! Thomas certainly loves telling stories about how you were scared about that toaster." 

Sonic bristled and looked away, embarrassment heating his muzzle. "How was I supposed to know it wasn't some kind of bomb?"

"No one blames you, dear. Now, how about you finish off that tea and I show you how to take care of everyone's plants."

The smile that broke across Sonic's muzzle was wide, and he finished off the rest of the drink in his usual speed, standing and ready to do something new. Mrs. Bates smiled and slowly stood up, taking her cane and slowly beginning to make her way through the gates. As much as Sonic wanted to run ahead and explore, he was self-aware enough to stay at her side as she made her way into the garden. Tom had told him that she was a bit self-conscious of how her arthritis affected her speed, and he thought he just might cry if the woman ever looked vaguely upset around him. She patted his shoulder as they walked past some viney plants, and the bittersweet nostalgia almost made his chest collapse.

She provided him with a watering can and offered him gardening gloves, which he quickly denied as politely as he could while flustered. She pointed out each growing vegetable and flower with their names and how to take care of them, though he quickly released that they all tend to need the same kind of care. He tried to be diligent for Mrs. Bates' sake, though. As soon as she finished each explanation, in the blink of an eye the plant was watered and, depending, weeded as well. His gloves were getting a bit grungy but not anything a quick wash couldn't fix. The joy she had on her elderly face gave his chest a warm feeling.

"These are one of my favourites, here," Mrs. Bates said as they came upon a small row of tall, yellow flowers. The center was large, covered in what looked like seeds. Sonic swallowed as they came up to them. "I planted them years ago, and I make sure they come back healthy each year. Though, I usually get Carl to do it nowadays, since his hands are much more steady than mine."

"What are they?" He asked, eyes darting to each one as he bit his cheek, a type of knowledge crawling up the back of his neck into his mind, but one that he wanted to keep down.

"Sunflowers," She replied, feeling one of the petals with her fingers. "Very healthy, these ones. They just need a little bit of water, since Carl gave them a good shower a couple days ago."

Sonic continued staring up at them, throat becoming thick as a short memory whispered itself into his mind. Running as fast as he could in the bright sun, looking for the best flower he could, because she just looked so-

"Sonic?" Mrs. Bates asked, her small hand holding his shoulder in a soft grip. "Honey?"

"I-" Sonic swallowed, shaking his head and grabbing the handle of the watering can. "Sorry, Mrs. Bates, just got a bit distracted. Why're they called sunflowers? Do they always face the sun or something?"

Mrs. Bates laughed at that. "Not at all, I always believed it was because of how they looked, though I'm by no means a flower expert!"

"Are people allowed to pick them? To, like, give to someone, or...?"

"If you're trying to ask me if you can take a flower, all you have to do is say so, dear, and I'll make sure you cut it off nicely." Mrs. Bates smiled kindly at him, and there was a shadow of what almost looked like understanding there. "Consider it another gardening tip."

"Thanks, Mrs. Bates." Sonic said, his returning smile small and somewhat self-conscious. In a flash, he had the sunflowers lightly water as well as an extra check for any weeds or unwanted bugs just to be extra safe. He may be a slight airhead, but he's still observant. A natural skill you develop when you gotta keep your eyes open for obstacles when sprinting at sound-barrier breaking speeds.

She smiled at him before slowly leaning down, pointing at a section of stem right underneath some leaves. "If you could grab my floral scissors, love, I'll show you the right way to cut the stem."

In a flash, Sonic produced a pair of elegant scissors, the handles circular and blades thick. She gently maneuvered his fingers into the right positions and guided him to have the blades positioned on either side of the stem section she pointed at mere moments ago. With a chunky snip, the stem was cut in two and the flower leaned to the side, landing right into Mrs. Bates' open arm, her cane slightly sunk into the soft soil the flowers were planted on. Sonic took hold of the long stem, holding the sunflower close to his face.

He's standing in the middle of a dirt track, looking up at tall, pointed yellow flowers, casting shadows on his face as the sun stands behind them. They spun slightly in the wind and his eyes strategically searched each one. Tapping his foot rapidly, he had it narrowed down to three choices, but he always was pretty indecisive when it came to things like this. Grabbing the stem of the shortest one, he yanked it up with all of his strength. The soft grass was tickling against his shoes, the fabric of the homemade gloves made his fingers slide up the green stem. He grinded his teeth. He had to be strong but delicate, just like-

"Sonic!" Mrs. Bates yelled, prying his hands off of the stem. Sonic blinked, looking at the indents his fingers made. Some of the juices inside leaked onto the grimy-white of his gloves. "What were you trying to do, crush it?"

"I..." Sonic took a deep breath, looking down at the cane that now lay on the ground. He ignored the slight tremor of his hands as he leaned down and grabbed it, holding it out to Mrs. Bates. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bates, I got distracted."

She traded him the cane for the flower, concern obvious on her face. "By what?"

"Aw, you know, usual blue-alien-hedgehog stuff. Telepathically talking to my mothership, the norm'." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Mrs. Bates gave a small huff before shaking her head, dropping the subject. Her cane gave a muffled thunk as it pierced the tender soil and moved her along. "Well, now we have the orchids -- these little white flowers here, they're right next to the pink carnations..."

* * *

If Tom hadn't become so accustomed to Sonic's presence, he would have missed the quiet whistle of wind that meant the hedgehog had just run past. As much as the police chief wanted to follow him and see where he went, he was still technically on duty, and he was sure the hedgehog could handle himself. Maddie finished earlier than him, so if he needed help with anything she could probably handle it. 

Though when that whistle passed by him, accompanied by a quick blur of blue, a few times after, he started getting a little bit worried. Sonic's whole plan for the day was help Mrs. Bates, pick up some treats at Bobby's convenience store, and kick it at home. Of course the kid liked to run around a whole lot, but he usually kept it within the forest surrounding the town, sometimes trying to see how long he can run on water if he really felt brave. Only ever with supervision, though; ever since he almost drowned when Maddie tried to teach him how to swim, he never trusted bodies of water bigger than an inflatable pool.

Of course, usually, Tom wouldn't so much as give a second thought if Sonic strayed from his usual plans - it happened a lot. But the entire day, their short disaster of a conversation plagued Tom's spare thoughts. He already had a bad feeling.

He pressed the side button of his walkie-talkie, mumbling to Wade, "I'm gonna take my break a bit early, hold down the fort for a bit, can you?"

"You got it, chief!" Wade chirped back, voice crackling slightly from the radio. "If ya see Sonic, tell him hey for me!"

"I always do, big guy." Tom replaced the car radio, sitting in the driver's seat with his hat off, keeping his eyes on the street to see if Sonic goes by again. His engine purred into being, tires ready to go as soon as he saw something go by. It took a few moments, but inevitably the familiar blur passed by him and his reaction was quick behind it, the trail disappearing as quick as it came but the path was clear. His car sped off down the quiet street, and he could see the blue trail fade into the tree line. He sighed as he slowed down at the forest's dirt road, tapping his steering wheel. It was always possible that he was overthinking everything; Sonic was a pretty simple kid. He just wanted to run fast, have fun, and help people.

Though, he obviously had some unresolved issues - almost constantly trying to be in a conversation, even if it's just with himself, and eerily quiet about his past. The most he said was that he loved his homeworld and left around ten years ago. Though, reading between the lines, it was obvious he hadn't wanted to leave. Tom tried to remember the name Sonic had said during their run from the government, one that he never actually expanded on, but in the kid's defence, Tom had never asked about it. He was, at the time, extremely focused on not being caught by a maniac with too many guns and too high of an IQ.

The most struggle Tom ever had _was_ that sociopath. Obviously, Sonic had probably been through worse. Was he equipped for this? Not at all. Was he going to try and help anyway?

Definitely.

Tom gently pressed on his gas pedal, starting on the bumpy road up the forest hills. The trail was familiar now. Though that didn't make the bumpy dirt any more fun to drive on. It took a while, having to drive slowly in order to stay safe, but once he got to the end of the road and got out, he spotted a few blurry footprints on the ground and crumpled yellow petals. So Sonic was absolutely up to something.

Hiking up the steep hill and weaving through the tall trees, the entrance to Sonic's old cave appeared at his feet. The sun filtered into the dreary cavern, and right in the center of the sunspot was Sonic, a slightly-torn sunflower in his hands and a few plant potters filled with soil. It looked like he was tenderly trying to plant them into the pots, but his hands shook with an emotion Tom couldn't recognize from staring at Sonic's spiky back. His head caused a small shadow to appear in the cave, but other than that he caused no obstructions. Tom sighed, backing off and gazing down for a moment longer before walking back down to where his car laid parked. 

It seemed like nothing, after all. Just Sonic trying to do something to appreciate his old life or something. If Tom was being honest with himself, he didn't fully understand everything the hedgehog did, but he didn't feel like he had enough place to say anything.

Below the opening, Sonic gripped his right hand with his other, trying to force the shakiness to subside. "You shouldn't be so upset about this, really! It was _years_ ago!

But she was the only one who took care of us-

You have donut lord and pretzel lady now, Sonic! She's gone! Why can't you just get over it!

I _am_ over it-

You're not! You never listened to her before, you don't listen to her now! You're just a stupid show off!

I'm not just a show off! I- I help people! They like me!

How long until they trade you in? How long until they throw you to the dust, just like _Longclaw_?"

The yell that escaped his throat was guttural, animalistic, the electricity crackling all around his body sparked off to the walls of the cave, the stone soaking up the outburst and trembling the ground around him. His fist crushed the clay pot Mrs. Bates lent him, the splinters shooting off to the walls and splitting further from the trace electric shocks in the room. His head hit the ground heavily as his chest sunk in on itself, his eyes screwed shut and arms winding around his stomach. He sucked in a painful breath before letting out the noise again, his face being shoved further into the cold stone underneath him. The plucked sunflower beside him trembled, one of its petals falling from its weak grip on the core.

His flesh felt like it was burning, adding fuel to the sickening fire inside of his chest. The familiar power inside of him was turning malevolent, more and more sparks arching off of his defeated body. Lying in the dark.

He's lying in the dark of the night, curled in on himself as he lays on the grass, sobs wracking his small frame as he cries out into the night for the only person that showed him any compassion. The leather bag of rings lay behind him, their presence burning itself into his mind, a permanent engraving. _He's sorry, he's so sorry._

_It was a mistake._

_It doesn't matter if it was a mistake - she never gave you a chance._

_She gave me a chance! She took me in!_

_But as soon as you messed up she threw you away._

His yell became a scream as his body convulsed, eyes opening and lighting the dark cavern up with irises crackling with electricity. His self-awareness was gone momentarily, caught up in the fake conversation, tied up in the fear that donut lord - Tom, his Tom, his Maddie, his _new family_ \- they were ready to open up that portal and force him to run away again.

His scream echoed the walls of the cave up and out into the forest, power surging up, out, dangerous lightning lighting up the midday sky as a roll of electricity rolled over the surrounding area. His small confinement absorbed some of the electricity, but not nearly enough to stop it from rolling over the state.

As the power got drained from his body, the fluorescent blue fading from his eyes, he stared at the broken clay pots around him, quiet as the fur around his eyes became wet. He breathed shallowly for a few moments before his chest rose, the intake of air sounding wet as his eyes scrunched halfway closed. He folded over, his knees sliding out from under him, making him lay on the stone.

The night was dark and cold as he lay and cried, the thumping of unfamiliar animals feet passing by him somewhere nearby. His eyes hurt from the force of the tears.

It was all his fault.

* * *

Tom stumbled through the forest up to the cave with Maddie in tow, following closely behind him. They both were still dressed in their work uniforms, having taken off from their respective workplaces as soon as the power surge befell the region.

Tom had just gotten back into town when the electricity rolled through, and he nearly ripped off the car door when he yanked it open, desperately trying to get the car to start. The sudden electricity seemed to have affected the engine somewhat, however, so after a few failed attempts he ditched it and went to grab Maddie.

She was already on her way out of the veterinary clinic when he ran up to the address, and he didn't even need to say anything.

Now they huffed as they quickly hiked through the forage, Tom having to brush away a few bugs while Maddie simply ignored them. She always could focus much better than him.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to figure it out myself?"

Tom almost tripped over at the sudden break of silence. "What do you mean?"

"The last time he caused a power surge was when he was really, really upset, Thomas. I want to know if _you_ know what could have made him upset."

"Maybe it wasn't because he was upset. Maybe he was, uh... trying to push his limits?"

"Really." Maddie huffed, trudging ahead as Sonic's old home came into view. "You really, really think that could be the case."

"Okay, okay, fine," Tom said, regret poking at the edges of his mind. "I think it might... have something to do with, uh, before we met him."

Maddie hummed.

"I mean, I asked him about his birthday this morning, and he kinda just, uhm, immediately ran out of the house? Earlier I saw him in his cave trying to, uh, plants flowers or something, I figured he wanted some alone time or something."

"Honey, I love you, but honestly your observation skills worry me." Maddie said as they came upon the hole overlooking Sonic's cave. Tom was about to respond when Maddie brought her finger to her mouth, signalling him to stay quiet. 

They both leaned over the entrance, Tom keeping a hold on Maddie's waist just in case. Peeking in, the stone's still seemed to spark with Sonic's blue electricity, and the light filtering in almost perfectly encircled the huddled up ball of blue. Sonic's back was rising and falling rapidly, his face hidden from their view but the shaking prevalent. Maddie looked over at Tom, face contorted in concern for the young hedgehog.

"I'm gonna go down and talk to him," Tom whispered to Maddie, who made a face at him.

"How're you going to get down?" She questioned quietly. Tom looked back down into the hole. "You're just going to jump?"

"Why not?" He whispered back.

"You might scare him!" She hissed, her worry leaking into anger. Tom bit his lip.

"He seems a bit out of it right now, I don't think he'll notice."

Maddie just sighed. "Fine, just be careful. I'll stay up here and help you guys out. Maybe we can get ice cream after?"

"You're asking me?"

"I need your input!"

"Ice cream sounds good." He smiles kindly at her, kissing her cheek before looking back down at the distraught hedgehog. Bracing himself, he slid his legs over the lip of the hole.

He slipped down easily, the thud of his boots against the stone sending a thrum of pain up his ankle and legs. He sucked in a harsh breath of air as he shook out one of his legs before his gaze settled down on the shaking body. Now that he was closer to Sonic, he could hear his mile-a-minute voice muttering something under his breath. Kneeling down, he reached out a hand, hesitating before touching the kid. "Sonic?" He asked, trying to rouse the hedgehog out of the state he was trapped in. "Buddy?"

When there was no response, he leaned closer, trying to make out what he was saying. If he was being honest, the voice was clearer but he was talking too fast for any human to actually make out. Seems speed didn't just affect his limbs, as unsurprising as it was.

Hesitantly reaching his hand out to rub at his shoulder in a hopefully comforting manner, he managed one more "Sonic?" before his hand hit the soft fur of Sonic's shoulder, still slightly pricked with static electricity. He just barely brushed his thumb down the side of his shoulder when his wrist was clasped in an uncomfortably tight grip and he was staring into the bloodshot eyes of his favourite little hedgehog. "Sonic- hey."

His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his breath huffing out of him as his eyes looked at him, glazed. "Buddy. Buddy, calm down." 

Sonic blinked after a few moments, grip loosening as he shook his head, staring distraught at his friend. "Tom?"

"It's me, kiddo."

Sonic made a noise like a wheezing whine before turning around, his spiky back facing Tom once again. His knees were brought up to his chest, arms brought around to hold them in place. "Just go away."

"You caused another power outage, Sonic." Tom said, voice a bit too stern for his liking. Sonic didn't move except for a flick of his ear, resolutely staring at the wall in front of him. The silence hung in the air between them thickly, and the man tried to think of a way to backtrack. "Just- I just want to help, Sonic."

"I don't want your help," Sonic bit out, shoulders tensing. "You shouldn't help me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Sonic made a sharp noise but otherwise remained quiet. Tom sighed and sat down, legs crossing. "Sonic, please."

"Why didn't you just let me walk out back here? Why did you take all my stuff and move it to your house!?" Sonic snapped, turning his body to face Tom, face crumpled in a myriad of emotions, eyes still glossy. Tom felt such sadness at the sight as if he already failed the hedgehog. He supposes, in a way, he already has. "I messed up here, didn't I? You should've left me in that mushroom world. Then you wouldn't have to deal with me!"

"Why would you think that? We _want_ you _here_! With _us_!" Tom tried to keep his voice low, but his hands unconsciously came up and gestured along to his words. Sonic shook his head, hands coming up to the sides as his chest seemed to buffer.

"I almost got you killed! I almost got you _both_ killed! She left me behind after, why shouldn't you?!"

"Who's 'she'?" Tom asked, voice gentle. Sonic's eyes went wide and he averted his gaze, turning his body away from Tom once again, curling himself into as close to a ball as he could without actually becoming one. Tom took in a short breath before reaching over and taking hold of Sonic's shoulder once again, this time without it being grabbed. As soon as his palm made contact with the fur Sonic's shoulders tensed.

"Longclaw took care of me before I came here." He said, voice fragile and quiet. "She was the only one who was nice to me."

"What happened?"

Sonic shivered, the dark night howling around him briefly, terror gripping his chest as he wanders aimlessly in the forest, nothing but a leather bag, just a leather bag and instructions, because she never really trusted him, did she?

"I just went out to get her something, I didn't think anything bad would happen," He said, voice choked and breaking. "I really didn't, but echidnas followed me home, to her, and attacked us. She... tried to get me to safety but she..." His breath hitched, but after a few moments, he forced himself to go on. "She got shot, and when we hit the ground, she opened a portal here, and told me to go. I... I didn't want to. I didn't want to go. I tried to go back-" He hiccuped, head falling down onto his knees, slightly muffling his voice. "I tried, Tom, I tried-"

"I know, buddy," Tom said, rubbing Sonic's shoulder. No tears wet the hedgehog's fur this time, but the crying still happened, and Tom slowly brought the kid into his arms, then his lap before gently positioning his head against his chest. Sonic clutched onto his shirt and Tom drew a hand onto his head, softly petting the fur and quills there.

The silence in the cavern was only broken by the wet hiccups from Sonic and the quiet reassurances from Tom. His voice rumbled in his chest, and the vibration was comforting to Sonic, along with the steady thrum of his heartbeat, much slower than his own. He would have been unnerved if he didn't already know that humans didn't have heartbeats as fast as his.

"I killed her," Sonic confessed in the quiet. "She died because of me. Because I didn't listen to her."

"You didn't kill her, Sonic," Tom said, leaning his chin onto Sonic's head. "She made you go through that portal because she wanted you to be safe, no matter what. I think she really cared about you, and because she did, she was ready to sacrifice herself for you."

Sonic leaned his head into Tom's chest even more, trying to calm himself down. "I didn't want her to do that, though," He whispered.

"Sometimes, when someone really cares about you, they do things they think is right but you don't think is," Tom lightly scratched behind Sonic's ear. "Everyone does it. It's what happens when you love someone."

"You think she loved me?" Sonic asked, looking up at Tom. 

In that moment, he looked so young and vulnerable, looking up at Tom the way he was. Just a little kid that needed guidance and a warm dinner waiting for him at home. Someone to show him how the world works. Someone to care for him.

"I know she did," He whispered, hugging Sonic close to his body. Sonic took a shuddering intake of breath before he fully relaxed in Tom's hold. "What did you give her?"

Sonic paused for a moment. "I gave her a flower." He said, "I gave her my world's sunflower."

"Is that why you were trying to plant flowers earlier? For her?"

Sonic just shook his head.

"Why, then?"

He just shrugged, and the silence returned.

"You're not going to leave me?"

"Not without letting you know, buddy."

* * *

"You're not mad at me for almost getting you killed?"

"You didn't almost kill me - Robotnik did."

* * *

"Jojo isn't mad that I still have her shoes?"

"She wants you to have the shoes, kid."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"We've all forgiven you, Sonic."

* * *

A handful of school children excitedly waved and yelled layered sentiments to Sonic as he, Tom and Maddie walked out of the double ice cream and donut shop, some melted ice cream still stuck to Sonic's gloves as he walks quickly down the street. He waved enthusiastically to the kids first, though, never one to disappoint. Maddie pet his head as they turned the corner, walking back up to their home as the sun began to set in the sky.

Sonic insists on having hot dogs for dinner, cooked on a frying pan and coated in an unhealthy layer of condiments. Sonic fills the dinner table with chatter as he typically does, and he watches Tom hook up his old Guitar Hero game so Sonic can finally try it, and Maddie tells him about the songs he doesn't know while Tom teaches him how to play.

Sonic stares up through his ceiling window at the stars illuminating themselves in the early night, trying to count how many constellations he can remember. Maddie's the one who pokes her head up through the trapdoor, smiling at him when he glances down at her. "How you holding up, buddy?"

Sonic goes back to staring up at the stars. Maddie climbs the rest of the way up into the attic before settling down beside Sonic, appreciating the familiar beauty of the night sky.

"The stars are different," Sonic said after some comfortable silence, not taking his eyes off of the sight. "I never noticed that before."

"Are they as pretty as the ones from your other world?"

This makes Sonic drag his eyes away, looking up at her with sparkling green eyes. "They're even better."

She wraps an arm around his shoulders and brings him in close, giving a soft side-hug before making her way back to the trapdoor. "I came to say goodnight. I'm making pancakes tomorrow morning!"

Instead of the expected excited chatter from the hedgehog, he made a small whine in the back of his throat as he started fiddling with his fingers. "Uhm- Maddie?"

"Yes?" She said, some concern reemerging.

"Could you- aw, geez, this is embarrassing." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Maddie just shook her head.

"I'm sure it isn't."

"Can you... tuck me into bed?" Sonic mumbled, the last half of his question blurred together as he spat it out as fast as he could.

Maddie blinked in surprise before standing and taking Sonic's hand, his gloves freshly cleaned and still a tiny bit damp. He climbs into his kid-sized race-car bed, and Maddie pulls up the blankets around him, stroking his head before giving a soft kiss to his forehead. He's laying on his side, and with the subtle gloss in his eyes, it looks like he's about to cry again. Maddie just grins down at him, squeezes his shoulder, and starts to make her way downstairs again.

"Goodnight, Sonic," She says, voice gentle as she starts to walk down the ladder's steps.

"'Night, pretzel lady," Sonic says, the trapdoor closing quietly after a few moments. He sits in his bed, turning onto his back and looking up, the room illuminated by his nightlight plugged into the corner, the fairy lights casting a soft glow around him.

He wipes at his eyes before closing them, turning onto his other side, ready to sleep after such an emotionally exhausting day. And, if Maddie and Tom woke up one morning to see two carefully placed sunflowers on the kitchen table, the vase slightly too full of water and dirt smudged over the counters, they can't exactly pin the blame on him, even if the footprints match his shoe soles.

He can't wait to inhale those pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've ever written a fanfic with no curse words before. i'm proud of myself.  
> ALSO WOO FIRST MOVIE FANFIC AFTER IT'S RELEASE!! what an adrenaline rush!  
> hit me up on tumblr or instagram!!  
> t: starstruck-hedgehog / sirwolficus  
> ig: sir.wolficus


End file.
